


Tuesday Tribulations (1/12)

by Betor



Series: Rescue Series [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betor/pseuds/Betor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Monday After Blues. Part three of the Rescue Series. Clark makes his debut as Superman.<br/>Spoilers For: All episodes<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Disclamor: I don't own.  I toyed with DC Comics' property for the free amusement of fellow fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Tribulations

What could Lex have left him? Slowly he reaches for the top flaps and peels them apart. The first thing that he sees is a small clear plastic container holding a headset for his cell phone. Huh. Not exactly what he'd been expecting in the way of electrical appliances. He rips the plastic apart and pulls out the tiny silver headset. Clark looks again at the white box; it's kinda deep for just a wireless headset. And the folded sheet of stationary resting on top is balancing on something.

Clark pours himself a glass of orange juice and leans back against his kitchen counter to drink it. He stares at the plain white box that he'd placed on the table after Kara had gotten on the bus. Anticipation had been bubbling quietly in the back of his mind all morning while getting Kara ready to go, the livestock taken care of, and the rest of his first round chores done. He'd refused to spoil the simmering heat by peeking at the contents. He walks over to the oak table and sets his glass down.

Heat curls lazily in his stomach as he looks at his headset again and considers what Lex might want his hands to be free to do while they talk on the phone. He puts the set next to his juice glass and picks up the stationary. The paper feels richly textured and expensive - like Lex. He unfolds it to find a dark purple border surrounding a field of elegant black calligraphy. The first order is 'Wear these and think of me'.

There's another box. Wrapped in thick purple paper with a gold silk ribbon around it. Clark takes it out. He carefully pulls the ribbon loose and drops it on the table. He peels the tape free and folds the purple paper away from one end of the box. He looks at the revealed side and his breath catches. He rips the rest of the paper off and stares down at photo of a MaxiumXcite plug being held up by a guy who looked very, very happy.

Oh god. He'd seen this behind the counter when he'd gone shopping for his last toy. He had taken on look at the discreet price tag and reluctantly walked past without even asking to look at it. Not that his Maxium Blastoff hadn't given him a lot of good times, but this - Clark pulls the top off and stares down at the big purple plug and the accompanying fat tube of lube. They make scotch flavored lube? Oh, god. His hands tremble as he looks at his list of orders again.

He's supposed to call Lex at 8:57 exactly. But he's supposed to be at a Justice Team meeting at nine. Maybe the Team won't notice if he's a tiny, tiny bit late; it's not like the rest haven't been late before. He'll simply have to think of a really good excuse and he's had plenty of practice at that. Clark glances at his watch. He's got barely enough time to shower and fly into Metropolis. No way is he gonna attempt to speed run with the MaxiumXcite shoved where it would do the most good.


	2. Tuesday Tribulations (2/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Clark walks past the guard standing in the lobby and signs in at the receptionist's desk. Can they tell by the way he walks? He feels like there's a flashing sign over his head announcing that he's wearing a butt plug. And not just any butt plug, but a Luthor butt plug. He feels wonderfully naughty and subversive, walking onto Oliver's turf, heading for a J Team meeting - thinking about last night, and Lex's sweet cock up his ass, all while wearing Lex's gift.

He checks his watch. 8:55. Clark hurries into the first bathroom that he sees. A quick sweep of x-ray shows that he's alone in the white and green room. He steps into a white stall and latches the door behind him. 8:56. Oh, god. His finger hovers over the speed dial. 8:57. He hits the button and slides his phone back into his pocket as he listens to the ring. He shuffles his feet restlessly as it rings once, twice -

"Clark."

He shivers at the husky rasp of his name. "Yeah."

"Are you wearing it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, god, yes."

Lex asks, "Are you thinking about me?"

"How could I stop? After last night - I dreamed about you. About what we did. I can't wait to do it again."

"Think you can remember our appointment for a nooner today?"

He can almost hear the smirk. Clark slides his hand down his stomach. "Are you really gonna make me wait?"

"Why not?"

"Lex! I've been so turned on all morning that I could barely think."

"Did you jerk off?"

"No. You said that I couldn't."

"I'm not completely evil, Clark. Go ahead. Take the edge off."

"I can't. I've got a - I'm supposed to see some people in a minute."

"They can wait. What are you wearing?"

"Sweater. Jeans."

"Going commando today, Clark? How enterprising."

"Boxers. I'm wearing boxers. God. I wouldn't dare go bare. Not as hard as I've been."

"I want you to pull your jeans and boxers down," Lex orders. "Take out that gorgeous big cock and start pumping."

"Lex." Despite his protest, his hand are already busy. Unbuttoning, unzipping, and slipping his clothes down his thighs. "I shouldn't. We shouldn't."

"Have you used a MaxiumXcite before?"

"No." Clark moans softly as he grabs his cock. The friction, the pressure feels doubly good with his lover's voice in his ear. "You?"

"Not until this morning. I woke up early, wanting you," Lex purrs, "but all I had was the MX."

"You could've called. Kent Farm delivers. You know that." Oh, god. While he was feeding chickens, Lex was lubing up his own Xcite. He swells harder as he imagines Lex spread out in that ginormous bed, sliding the MX home. "What color is yours?"

"Red."

Oh, god. His favorite. He's never gonna be able to wear red again without thinking of Lex and that toy. Clark gasps as he leans against the cool metal partition. "God. I want to watch. See you doing it. And then - then fuck you silly."

Lex chuckles. "Fuck me silly? I'm a genius, Clark. It would take a lot of fucking."

"I'm up to it."

"Shall I tell you about the plug?"

"God, yes!"

"There I was, sitting in front of my laptop, studying the various choices offered by the Maxium Plugs website."

"The good parts, Lex!"

Lex sniggers in his ear. "Do you want to know why I picked red for mine?"

"It's my favorite color?"

"Because it makes me think of your big red cock. I locked my office door this morning and bent over my desk - would you like to fuck me on my desk, Clark?"

"Every single fucking one of them."

"I own a lot of desks," Lex murmurs.

"Good. Now tell me. Tell me about doing it."

"I could see my reflection in the window. My white cheeks being parted by that big red monster plug. Feel the slick tip nudging against my hole. Thinking of how you were even bigger and how hot you would feel. Did I mention that your name is engraved on it?"

"Oh, god. Is - is your name on -"

"The one shoved up your beautiful ass? Why, yes, Clark, it is."

"Lex." Clark draws in a whimpering breath as he clenches around the hard invader spreading his hole open. He imagines his lover easing an equally big plug inside. A big red plug with his name engraved on it. What does Lex look like there? He wants to see it. Touch it. Taste it. See his own cock disappearing into it. "Lex. Did you get it all the way in?"

"All the way. Every fat red inch. Very, very slowly."

"How - how did it feel?" Clark tries to pant quietly. He doesn't want to miss a single soft wicked word. "Did you like it?"

"I liked it a lot, and I'll like it ever better when you do it." Lex pauses and lowers his voice to an even deeper, huskier tone. "Shall I confess something to you, Clark? I don't know. Now may not be the right time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Clark asks as alarmed visions of Luthor mayhem pop up in his head. Shit. What has Lex done now?

"I've never been fucked up the ass before."

He'll be the first? OHGOD! Ooooooohgodgodgodgod. Clark strokes himself faster, forgetting all about being quiet. "Lex. Oh, god. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so bad."

"There's one other thing that I should share with you."

"Wha-what?"

"The MaxiumXcite has a very interesting special feature. One that I will be having fun with today. You too."

Nothing could possibly get him any hotter and harder right now with Lex's voice in his ear, Lex's substitute cock in his ass. Not after that mind melting confession. Not unless the stall opens and he gets the real thing shoved up him right now. Clark asks, "What's that?"

"Remote control."

"Wha - OHGOD!" Clark yells as the big plug buzzes against his prostate. He paints the green wall white as he cums with a startled splatter. Clark leans, panting against the stall, watching his spunk slide down the paint. Now, he's gotta clean that up. He's gonna be so late to the team meeting, but he can't bring himself to care.


	3. Tuesday Tribulations (3/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Dinah Lance nods to the people lounging casually around Oliver's office like a pride of lions. Several of them are checking watches and others are staring through the new clock window at the cloudy sky with open longing. Oliver is the only one looking at her. She fights not to squirm in her conservative black suit. She hasn't felt this uncomfortable since she'd accidentally ended up in a room full of liberal radio talk show hosts at that last conference.

She takes a sip of the coffee that she'd accepted from Oliver and glances at Bart who is still circling the breakfast buffet table like a starved shark. She might as well go ahead and start. Between Clark's late entrance and the disbelieving chorus of comments that had greeted his claims about being delayed by a dairy cow stampede, and Bart's endless eating, she might as well forget about waiting for the team to settle down before she begins. She smiles at the group. "I'd like to thank you for this opportunity to bring my concerns to the team."

Chloe sits on the olive settee and sneers at her. Still holding a grudge over their little rooftop dust-up, perhaps? Or maybe the sneer is for decking the blonde's loud and mouthy cousin. Or even over dating the cousin's ex. Dinah sighs. It's obvious that the Chloe isn't going to be won over and that's too bad, since it's clear that the woman's opinion is valued by the rest of the team.

"And what concerns are those?" Victor lowers his coffee mug and gives her an impatient look, "This isn't some fancy CEO board meeting. Get to the point."

Oliver frowns. "Victor."

"I agree." A.C. nods. "We all got things to do. Chloe's helping me coordinate and organize a demonstration on beach pollution."

"And I have a new girlfriend that I've gotta find a Christmas gift for," Victor mutters.

Chloe leans forward on the love seat, adding, "Kara, A.C. and I have been gathering evidence for Mr. Small. He's willing to launch a pro bono legal suit for us once we have enough."

Clark looks up from his plate of sausage, biscuits, and scrambled eggs at that. The weird dazed expression that he's been wearing ever since he walked into the room turns into a frown. "Kara? When did you rope my cousin in?"

A.C. shrugs. "She saw us when she was out surfing and wanted to know what we were doing. So we told her. Then she wanted to help."

"Surfing?" Clark's frown gets bigger.

Dinah frowns with him. Surfing in Kansas? Where? How? And in December? She shivers at the idea.

Chloe glances at Clark. "Kara was at the beach with Jimmy last Thursday."

Beach? One of the travel agencies must have been running a special. Dinah sighs enviously. She wouldn't mind calling in sick and sneaking off to warm beach. She glances at Oliver and wonders what her chances are of persuading him to warm up a Queen jet for a quick pleasure jaunt. Just the two of them.

"That's a school night." Clark goes pink-faced with outrage. "And she said that she was doing homework with her friends!"

Jimmy? Could that be Jimmy Olsen? Dinah seizes her chance to try to score some good impression points with her new boyfriend's friends. "Do you mean Jimmy Olsen? He's been so kind and helpful in assisting me in learning the ropes at the Daily Planet."

All gazes focus on her and her smile fades into a puzzled frown. Why has the emotional temperature in the room just dropped from chilly to frigid? Dinah raises her cup defensively and stares back at them over the rim. Oh, hockeypucks. She'd forgotten that Jimmy had recently broken up with Chloe. Drat.

Victor spears a sausage and adds it to his plate. "What we're trying to say is that we all have our own business to take care, and so far I haven't heard any team business. If there's something we need to know, just say it."

"Clark baked Lex a pie." Chloe glowers at the big brunette. "An apple pie. His prize-winning blue ribbon apple pie."

Clark glowers back over his biscuit. He curls a protective hand over the box on his lap. "Chloe! That's got nothing to do with the team."

"Poisoned pie?" A.C. asks hopefully.

Oliver turns a disapproving look on his team mate. "Clark?"

"That can't be good," Victor mutters.

Clark brushes crumbs from his pale blue sweater. He scowls at Oliver. "You got a problem with my seeing Lex today? Tough. He's my friend."

Dinah sips her coffee. Is it just her or had Clark put a faint emphasis on that 'my'? And why is everyone so concerned about the pie? So what if Clark takes one to Luthor?

"Apple pie, Clark?" Bart stares at Clark with a betrayed expression. "Apple. I can't believe it."

"Yes, Bart." Clark pats the box. "I made Lex an apple pie this morning and I'm going to give it to him later. So what?"

Oliver sighs and rubs his eyes. "Clark. You shouldn't do that."

"Oh, really? And why not?" Clark stares hard at Oliver. "Lex is my friend. I can give him a pie or anything else that I want to."

Dinah tilts her head, puzzled. There it is again - that odd emphasis on 'my'. What's going on between the two them? Oliver had snapped at Clark for being late and Clark had looked decidedly smug. During the breakfast, his smugness had alternated with narrow-eyed stares at Oliver. And what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks is going with all the fumbling and squirming? The brunette is an ex-jock for pete's sake, but he's been dropping stuff and wiggling around like insects are crawling up his back.

"Clark," Chloe begins in an exasperated tone.

Victor shakes his head. "Let's review here, Kent. Luthors might do their neighbors, but they don't do neighborly."

"What are you trying to say?" Clark sets his plate on the table with an ominous crackling sound. He sighs. "Sorry, Oliver. I'll buy you another one."

"Don't worry about it. I don't care about the plate." Oliver leans his elbows on his knees. "Look, I understand that because you've known Lex since you were in high school, it's hard for you to take him seriously as a villain, but -"

"I know he's bad," Clark snaps. "I got that, okay? But he's not all bad."

Dinah sighs at the chorus of cat calls that fill the room. If she wants this group's attention, she's apparently going to have to demand it. "Lex is up to something."

Victor finishes his coffee. "Luthors are always up to something. That we didn't need a meeting to know. It sorta goes without saying."

Dinah narrows her eyes at him. "Something big."

"Could you be a tiny bit more specific?" Chloe snipes.

A.C. nods. He slides a supportive arm over her shoulders. "Details would be good."

"Lex has been holding secret meetings with Bruce Wayne. I don't have any details yet regarding what was discussed, but I've been hearing rumors that LexCorp and Wayne Industries intend to work on a joint R&amp;D project." Dinah pauses to sip her drink. Aha. Now she's got their attention.

"I wonder if this could have something to do with the new military contract that LexCorp landed." Oliver stands up and walks over to the buffet. He refills his coffee cup. "I wish I knew how the bastard does it. Every time I turn around LexCorp has a new military contract. Damn it."

Chloe watches him with sympathy. "Maybe that's behind the latest couple of contracts."

Dinah stands up and joins Oliver at the coffee pot. She pours coffee into her cup. "He's also refining meteor rock. I haven't heard anything about what application it is intended for."

"Meteor rock? Really?" Clark gives her a blank look. "What's so special about that?"

"Old news, Dinah." Chloe stands up and playfully rumples A.C.'s hair. "If that's all you've got, I have new news to investigate and report."

Bitch. Dinah glowers at the curvy blonde. "Such as?"

"Lex seems to have misplaced one of his bodyguards. Again." Chloe sets her coffee cup on the table.

Dinah sniffs. "Maybe the guard wised up to what he was working for and resigned."

"She." Chloe smiles sharply at the other woman. "She didn't go home last night. Or call. Nor does she respond to her phone or PDA. Gina's roommate got worried and called an emergency number that Gina had left with her. Imagine the roomie's surprise when she got Lex's latest personal executive assistant, one Mercy Graves. Ms. Graves assured her of Mr. Luthor's deep concern at the shocking news and filed a missing persons report. Wonder how long this Mercy will survive at LexCorp; the man goes through security people like I go through coffee cups."


	4. Tuesday Tribulations (4/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Lucas curls his lips back as he pauses in front of the elevator. "Kent."

"Lucas." Clark looks down his nose. He jumps and almost squashes his pie box as the MaxiumXcite blasts him with a brief tingly buzz. God. Lex has been doing that to him off and on all morning. His professor had taken to watching him with a WTF frown by the end of the first hour of class, and at the end of the three hour accelerated class had called him over to casually mention that Met U had a drug abuse program. His prof thinks he's a junkie now and it's all Lex's fault.

"What's in the box?" Lucas leans closer, peering at the blue 'Kent Farm' logo on the top.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Smells good. But then I've been trapped in a meetings with fossils from legal, followed by meetings with crazies from R&amp;D, and then my dad. Half the fucking day wasted. Road kill would probably smell wonderful at this point." Lucas smirks as he steps into the elevator and pokes the 'lobby' button. "But I think I'll stick to pizza and beer for my lunch plans."

"Road kill!" Clark glares at the closed metal doors. His scowl eases as he thinks of the Dr. Dawn DVDs waiting for Lucas under the Christmas tree. Maybe he should make a couple suggestions to Lionel about more stuff that Lucas might like every bit as well. Purely in the spirit of helpfulness and the season.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bart yawns widely and looks around the bland beige interior of the Queen Industries jet. Damn thing is barely moving. He would've been there by now, even if he'd gone the long way, and paused to ogle girls on Fuji. He fidgets restlessly in his seat.

"Bart. Settle down," A.C. rumbles. "We'll get there when we get there. Relax. Enjoy the view."

Victor snorts. "What view? Nothing where we're going but ice and snow. And oh, wait, I almost forgot, more ice and snow."

"We gotta land and switch to a smaller plane first." Bart leans around A.C. to look at Victor. "Race you. Loser buys dinner."

"Do I look stupid? No," Victor warns as Bart opens his mouth. "Don't even think about going there, short stuff."

"I'm not short!" Bart settles back into his chair. "Besides I'm still growing. You just wait. I'll be as tall as A.C. or Clark one day."

Or Oliver," Dinah adds with a pat to Oliver's tanned hand.

"So where's Chloe?" Bart asks Oliver. He give Dinah a dark look.

Oliver shrugs. "If Chloe wants to keep her job at the Planet, there's a limit to how many days she can take off."

Dinah smiles smugly as she adds, "Besides we don't really need her for this one."

 


	5. Tuesday Tribulations (5/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Has he missed Lex again? He is so going to give Lionel a few gift suggestions for Lucas; it wouldn't have cost that pretentious prick anything to tell him that Lex had gone to the Daily Planet, instead of leaving it to Lex's secretary to tell him. He glances at his watch. Shit. Well past noon. God. He jumps as the Xcite quivers rapidly a for a few seconds. Oh, god. Clark leans against the elevator's door and pants. Apparently Lex has decided Death by Butt Plug is the way to go.

Or maybe Lex is going for Death via Public Embarrassment, Clark thinks as the doors open and he's staggers out to face a room of the Daily Planet reporters. He hastily lowers his pie box. Can they see his boner? He's so turned on that his cock feels like it's nine feet long. Please let Lex really be here; he wouldn't put it the man to make him walk all over town in this condition. He sighs with relief as he spots his lover.

Lex is sitting in his office, surrounded by purple, and looking more like a Roman general occupying enemy territory than the newspaper's new owner. Lois felt strongly that having an office adjacent to the reporter's bullpen confirmed Lex's innate evilness. Chloe held that since Lex could spy on them just as easily from former owner's top floor office, he must simply enjoy directing vulture stares at targeted journalists. He can't deny that there's probably a certain amount of truth in it; Lex does like intimidating journalists. Daily Planet office days were probably a form of mental vacation for Lex.

On the opposite end of the room, he can see the editor's office; Perry is standing with his back to the reporters as he holds a phone to his ear. Chloe is easing past and out the rear staircase, on a mission for more coffee. Clark imagines striding out of the Planet with his own photographer in tow. Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter. No. Clark Kent, Pulitzer winning Daily Planet reporter. Yeah. One day that will be him. One day.

Clark takes a hopeful step toward Lex's office. Someone else is in there, a rumpled blond man in a baggy brown suit. Clark positions himself in front of the glass door where Lex can see him, but instead of dismissing the rumpled guy and welcoming him inside, Lex stares through him like he isn't even there. He's tempted to set some of those papers that the blond is waving on fire, but he probably shouldn't annoy Lex more than he already has. Not if he wants to get laid any time soon and, god, does he want to get laid soon. Very, very soon.

He looks from Chloe's empty desk to her cousin's; Lois' desk is messier, but it's closer to Lex's office. He strolls over and sits down, placing his pie box on the corner. Maybe the pie will turn Lex up sweet. If he were lucky enough to have a desk at the Daily Planet, he wouldn't leave balled up fast food wrappers there. Or the jagged broken stubs of pencils. His desk would be have neon bright sticky notes, bold yellow legal pads, and a bunch of freshly sharpened pencils sitting in a holder.

And he'd have a snazzy PDA and a digital voice recorders. Plus an MP3 to keep in his pocket for those down times in between breaking stories and rescues. And his computer would have a simple, tasteful photo of the Planet. Or maybe his parent's farm instead of a - does Lex know that Lois has a virtual voodoo doll of him rotating on her screen saver? It seems poor payback for a man who never filed charges when her baby sister stole fifty thousand Luthor dollars. Clark slouches comfortably until a sudden shudder against his prostate send him bolt upright. Lex is going to drive him insane with those random zaps. He glances at the elevator as it dings and the door open. People move off and on, but none of them are Lois. What story is she chasing?

He'd never thought that he'd miss the Torch and the hunt for good stories so much. Clark eyes the voodoo doll spinning on the screen saver. Lois had left her computer up. He could check his email while he's sitting in front of a pc with a high speed connection. A few seconds later and he's logging onto his email account. There's a Met U student newsletter and a few messages from some of his organic growers board e-buddies. A note and some digital pictures from his mom.

Whitney wants his opinion on bachelor party locations. There's an email from Pete ranting about evil Met U School of Law professors and their completely unreasonable homework expectations. Clark rolls his eyes. He's tempted to suggest that Pete try running a farm and taking night classes; his journalism profs weren't exactly slackers when it came to making homework assignments either.

Hmmm, what's that in his Lex Luthor News Alerts? Probably photos from the scholarship party; Lex's PR people would want to be sure those got out. He peeks over the top of the monitor. The baggy suit guy is there, wasting time that could be put to much better use, in his opinion. Especially since he happens to know that there's a handy supply closet just down the hall. Lex isn't even listening to the guy; he's staring at his computer screen

Clark shakes his head. He just doesn't get how Lex can find all that boring business stuff so interesting. Or chemistry. How Lex can sit still for hours and hours, pouring over tiny figures and studying charts and graphs - blech! He clicks on the link and a window pops open to reveal a photo of Lex standing in front of an Italian restaurant with Victoria Hardwick. Clark draws in a sharp breath. Maybe it isn't Oliver that he should be worrying about.

He relaxes slightly at he checks the date on the caption. Lex had said something about having dinner with an old friend before the scholarship party. Clark frowns as he see 'Pomona' traced over the window in fancy script. It's not a place he's ever been to, but he knows about it. Not at all an 'old friend' sort of place. Lois had raved about it for days when Oliver had taken her there - the food, the music, the wine, and the seductive candle-lit ambiance. He hadn't paid that much attention to her comments at the time, but now that he thinks about it, Pomona sounds a bit much. Makes him glad that he's never set foot in it. Lex probably shouldn't either. Ever.

No doubt that slutty Victoria had dragged Lex there. Actually on a second longer look, she's really not all that and six bags of chips. Maybe he might give her a one bag of chips rating. He gives her another critical look. No. Make that a half bag of chips - no, one chip. One. As proud as Metropolis is of its amenities, he can't imagine Victoria being in the city for anything except helping herself to some Lex. But he had been the one who had been personally tucked into Lex's bed that night.

And he had been the one who'd been given a brand new toy and invited to play time. Clark deletes the news alert with a vicious click of his mouse as he hears the elevator rising again and the sound of Lois' voice. He glances at the elevator; it's almost back up to his floor. When the door opens, he's sorting through lists of entertainment options. He clicks indecisively between a list bands and a list moves as the tap of Lois' heels gets louder.

"What's so interesting, Smallville?"

"Nothing." Clark looks up at Lois. "I didn't think you'd mind if I saw what was playing."

"Just keep it away from the porn sites."

"Lois! That's not funny."

Her long hair spills over her black jacket as she leans around to look at the screen. "Oh. Kelman Whitestreet. I didn't know they were in town."

Clark glances at the photo of the band lounging in front of Atlantis. Each member was trying to project the sort of boneless grace that Lex had and failing. He's never heard of them. What did they even play? He glances sidelong at Lois. "Uh-huh. You like them?"

"They're okay. Oliver likes them. I suppose he'll drag Dinah to one of their concerts. I can't really see her appreciating them."

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm not really in the mood for bands tonight." Lois frowns at the screen. "I may try that new horror movie. Nothing like a few vampires to distract a girl."

Baggy suit guy is finally leaving Lex's office. Yes! Clark reaches for his box and sighs as Hope strides across the newsroom and into Lex's office. Without knocking even - are bodyguards allowed to do that? Just walk in? What if Lex had been changing his tie or had his collar unbuttoned? Would Lex mind if he singed her - just a bit around the edges?

"Sooo. Do you see much of Oliver?" Lois asks. "What's he up to these days?"

Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Clark scowls. "I dunno. Millionaire stuff, I suppose."

"Really?" Lois taps the pointy toe of her shoe on the floor as if considering whether to kick his shin or not. "I thought that he seeing dating Dinah. Has he said anything about her to you?"

"I haven't seen much of him lately." Clark clicks from the movie list to reviews. The horror movie doesn't sound all that interesting. He clicks back to the list. What's something that he and Lex would like? Car chases. Action. Spies. Talk about a mood killer - oh, look, there's yet another evil alien flick. No way is he taking Lex to see that one. Clark sighs heavily, wondering if Chloe feels the same way about evil mutant movies.

Lois leans across him and takes charge of the mouse. She clicks on her email and scowls. "A flower show? Perry's sending me to cover a frigging flower show? I can't believe it. I know a rose when I see one, but that's about it. Flowers, crap. Couldn't he at least sent me to a gun show? Flowers!"

"I'm sure you'll manage. Maybe if you do a really good job, Perry will let you cover guns or cars next time." Clark grins. His grin falters as Lois turns and looks him over with sudden speculation. "What?"

"You're coming with me."

"Lois," Clark twitches as he gets a warning buzz. He glares at his evil lover's office as he squirms on the chair. "I have stuff to do."

"No, you don't. Farm boy, flower shower - what could be a better match? Did you know that the Planet is looking for a replacement for our Ask the Plant Lady columnist; I hear she's retiring. Want me to put in a good word for you, Smallville?"

Clark transfers his glare at her. "Lois. I want to be a reporter. You know that."

"We all gotta start somewhere, Clark. Don't be proud." Lois stands up and grabs his arm, hauling him toward the elevator. "Come on. You know you want to see a real reporter at work. This is your big chance."

"Lois."

"Think of it as an Internet usage tax. I'm the one who'll have to explain whatever sites you cruised to Lex."

"Wait. Wait." Clark stumbles into the elevator. He glances over his shoulder to find Lex staring after them. Clark smirks and waves as he silently mouths, 'You had your chance.' The doors slide closed and his eyes almost roll back into his skull as the MX quivers vigorously to life. Oh, god. Bad behavior was clearly had it's own rewards with Lex. What had Lois been talking about? Oh. "What do you mean that you'll have to explain to Lex? What does Lex have to do with -"

"He spies on our computers."

"He what? Oh." Clark slumps against the cool metal and tilts his head back, closing his eyes as he savors the full range of buzz as the Xcite powers back down to a soft quiver. Oh! Ohohoh! He bites his lips as the buzz changes to a throbbing twitch like the plug is stretching and moving inside him. His eyes snap open as Lois pokes him in the side. "What?"

"You claustrophobic or something, Smallville?"

"No, I'm not claustrophobic! Why?" He stares suspiciously at her. Is she gonna start locking him in tiny closets now?

"God. Untwist your boxers already, Kent. I wasn't casting aspersions, I was only asking." Lois flicks her hair back. "If you aren't phobic, what's all the gasping and fidgeting about?"

"I was not."

Lois looks away from him as the doors slid open. "Were so,"

"Was not."

"Were so too." Lois steps out, grinning at him over her shoulder. "I can keep this up all day you know, Smallville. I got a lot practice in with my sister."

  


	6. Tuesday Tribulations (6/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Lex sniffs. Does he smell apple pie? Clark had damn well better bring him apple pie if the brunette is going to not only miss their appointment, but also disappear with Lois. He opens his door and looks out into the bullpen, pausing to enjoy the collective wince as the remaining journalists eyed him warily. Had she dragged Clark off with her to the flower show? He smirks. He hopes she enjoys it 'cause he's got more flower stories where that came from. How many flower fluff pieces will it take to break her?

Damn it. He definitely smells warm apples and cinnamon and vanilla. Lex follows his nose to Lois' desk. If Clark brought that interfering busybody a pie and didn't bring him one - aha! He smirks at the 'Lex' neatly printed beneath the Kent Farm logo on the box's blue top. His pie. Good. Lex picks the box up and stroll back to his office. Apple pie and coffee. It didn't get much better than that. He puts the box on his desk and takes a deep breath. God. Nothing smells as good as Clark's apple pie.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark eyes the entrance of the Flower Expo. It's tucked between a garden center and a costume store, and thank god, out of range of Lex's dastardly remote. He glances curiously at the faded costumes in the dusty windows. Doesn't look like the place gets much traffic, but it's probably a seasonal sort of business; heavy around Halloween and slow the rest of the year. He breathes in the rich scents of plants and soil as he follows Lois into the Expo.

"God," Lois grumbles as she pulls a notepad and pen from her purse. "Plants. Dirt. Fertilizer. Can this get any more exciting? What the hell is that?"

Clark studies the tidy rows of tiny tomato seedlings growing in a small greenhouse display. "I'm not telling you anything after that crack about renaming the column 'Ask Farm Boy'."

"You don't like it? Awww. What about 'Farm Boy Tells All'."

"That sounds like something that belongs in a porn magazine."

Lois chuckles. "Like you know anything about porn. First rule of lying, Smallville - it's gotta be believable."

Clark stares at the back of her head. Why does everyone from Smallville act like they think he has the sex drive of a fern? Just because he's been selective about who he dates, and where he dates them, doesn't mean that he doesn't get his share of action. He smirks as he imagines the look that would be on her face if she knew about who he's been playing with lately.

Lois stares hard at the seedlings. She writes 'green shit' down on her pad. "Be that way. I don't need you to get a story outta this joint." She peers closer at the stems. "They're hairy."

"You say that like it's bad thing. Perhaps you should change that note to read 'hairy green shit'." Clark ducks away from the slap of Lois' notepad against his shoulder.

"Very funny, Smallville. Don't think I won't remember it either." Lois looks at the two aisles forking away in front of them. "I'm gonna take this one." She jabs the tip of her pen at another path lined with sweet-scented greenery. "You take that one. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes. I'm not going to spend a lot of time on this crap."

Clark obediently strolls down the path. pausing at one point to study a photographic display of giant prize-winning plants grown in Kansas. He moves on, walking past plant display after display and pondering his chances of escaping Lois' wrath if he sneaks off and ditches her here. He grins with relief as he spots a sign announcing the presence of a men's room. He'd almost lost it in the elevator from all the stimulation that Lex had given him; his decision to leave the Planet with Lois apparently hadn't been appreciated.

And there had been a second battle between his need to cum and his self control as Lois had driven away from the Planet. He'd thought he was gonna die before she got him out of range. Clark pushes the door open and strides inside. He might as get comfortable while Lois is gawking at all the greenery. Make Lex work for some post nooner satisfaction. He steps inside one of the gray stalls and unfastens his jeans.

A few minutes later, he's in front of the sink, washing his hands and trying to ignore the suspicious stare of the old man at the other sink. Had he made more noise than he'd thought? He'd been needy enough that it hadn't taken very long, but it had been much less fun without Lex whispering obscene words and commands in his ear. Clark dries his hands as the old man waddles out. His head snaps toward the noise of shrill screams, metallic crashes, and blaring horns. He peers through the building and sees a school bus wobbling and weaving through the traffic on an overpass bridge. Oh, shit. Oh, shit.

He's gotta stop it, but if he does, people will know, they will see, but he's gotta - he zips away, banging through the back door of the costume shop, shucking clothing, and yanking on whatever comes to hand. Then he's smashing back out and catching the bus as it sails off the interstate ramp. His heart hammers wildly and his knees wobble with nerves as he stands there holding the bus in the Expo parking lot.

He forces his hands to relax and he eases the bus down. Clark backs slowly away into a circle of silence. Not even the kids on the bus are screaming as they stare, stunned, out the windows. He turns to see a gathering crowd of people, staring at him; several are holding cellphones up, recording him. He can feel his face heating with all the stares. He breathes in panicky little gasps that sound very loud in the quiet.

The bus door opens and the driver staggers out to vomit onto the sidewalk. A little girl strides out of the bus in bright red cowboy boots. She walks up to him and looks him over, her dark eyes lingering on his feet. She pats his calf, and looks up to confide, "I like red. Look, I've got red boots too. My name's Jane, what's your name?"

Clark manages a trembling smile. "Hi, my name's - ahumm." He looks wildly around, his gaze snagging on the Lunch Emporium's sign advertising their new Big Giant Super Deluxe Hungry Guy Turducken Lunch Plate. "Superguy."

"Did he say 'Supergay'?" An attractive redhead asks his neighbor only get a "Ssshhh!"

"Where are you from?" Jane asks, stepping back to see him better as her tiny hand comes up to shade her eyes from the sun.

"I'm, uhhh, I'm an alien. A good alien. A nice alien. An alien who helps people. I gotta go - umm -help people." Clark whooshes up into the sky, skimming the city skyline, heading toward the Daily Planet like a homing pigeon. Oh god. Oh god. Godgodgodgod. What's he gonna tell his parents? What's he gonna tell Chloe? What if someone recognized him?

 


	7. Tuesday Tribulations (7/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

"Damn. We leave the city for a couple of hours and look what happens." Victor shakes his head. "Shit. We just finished getting cleaned up and back in our civvies again. I'm only starting to feel warm again."

Oliver and his Justice team stare at the blurred and fuzzy footage running on the large TV screen in the Queen jet.

Bart gawks at the screen. "Oh, hell. Aliens? We gotta deal with aliens now? Gay aliens? Luthors aren't enough?"

A.C. leans forward for a better look, big hands spread over the green knees of his sweatpants. "At least the alien has some style. Red, blue, yellow." He nods in approval. "Good choice."

Dinah mutters, "Now I know you're crazy."

"Just because I'm not afraid of a little color like some people." A.C. eyes her black and yellow outfit meaningfully.

"I know what you mean." Bart nods wisely. He flicks a sidelong look at Dinah. "Take Wonder Woman, now there's a super chick who isn't scared to flash a little razzle-dazzle."

Dinah sniffs. "Flash is the right word with that tacky gold bird on her chest."

"Eagle," Victor puts in.

Bart frowns as he looks at Victor. "Are you sure? I thought it was a phoenix."

"Eagle, phoenix, crow, three-headed woodpecker, who cares?" A.C. shrugs. His orange blanket droops. "Wonder Woman's packing enough upstairs to carry the design off."

"Aw, man." Victor claps a hand over his eyes. "Not the pecs. Cover 'em up. A guy can only take so much."

A.C. slides a hand over his chest and pats his six-pack. "Jealous?"

Victor snorts. "Of what? We all got pecs. Woman Woman's I wouldn't mind seeing. Your's can stay under wraps."

Oliver frowns at the team. "Can we focus on the big picture here?"

Victor leans forward. "Clark and Chloe are already on the ground in Metropolis. Let them scope out this Supergayguy."

"Not like we got a lot of choice, cooped up in this tin can," Bart mutters.

Dinah nods. "Everyone keeps telling me how wonderfully efficient and effective Chloe is. I have every confidence that she can deal with this alien creature."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mercy! Hope!" Lex stares at his office TV screen. How could Clark do something as abysmally stupid as neglecting to cover his face? Where had Clark found that appalling getup? How the fuck is he supposed to protect the idiot now? Fling his windows open and yell that Clark is his fucking alien and everyone else better back the fucking hell off?

Hope strides into the room, followed by her partner. "You bellowed?"

Lex points at the screen where the clip is replaying with commentary from the local newscasters. "Look at that."

"Aliens?" Mercy stares at the screen. "Damn. I owe my last girlfriend an apology."

Hope turns her head. "Why?"

"She came back one night, babbling about UFOs. I told her to lay off the wine. We had a big fight and broke up."

"No returns. No refunds." Hope gives her partner a stern look. "Make sure she understands that."

"Don't worry, babe. She wouldn't have me back if I came gift-wrapped in diamonds."

"Mmmm. Gift-wrapped in diamonds. There's a thought." Hope smiles slow and sultry.

Lex glances from one woman to the other. They've seen Clark before. Why are they acting like they don't know him? His gaze settles on Mercy, "I want to know everything. I want copies of that footage. I want to know what my dad is planning. And if anyone - the government, the military, criminal organizations, etc. is planning something regarding this new player on the world stage, I want to know, and I want to know now."

"Yes, sir!" Mercy strides out the door, tiny black skirt fluttering around her hips as Hope stares wistfully after her girlfriend.

Lex stalks out his door, trailed by Hope. He stares at the stunned people watching the TVs there, making mental note of every name. Goddamnit. How many contracts is he going to be putting out today? How many of these people know Clark? The brunette spends enough time hanging about here.

The room is silent except for the commentator's stunned voice. So far, he's not hearing so much as a whisper of Clark's name. He sees Chloe standing there, white-faced with shock, but she's watching her coworkers, not the TV, confirming all his suspicions about what she knows. Pete is beside her, oblivious to the pair of fallen sandwiches and drinks at his feet. Pete's attention is also on the people around him.

Do all of Clark's little fucking flock of friends know?! Is Lois in on it too? The whole fucking town, except for him? His lips pull back into a furious snarl as he thinks of all the people who'd gone to high school with Clark. All the people who lived in Smallville. He can't kill them all. Well, he can, and quite happily in some cases, but there is no way that Clark wouldn't notice the sudden decrease in population. God. Damn. It.

How's he going to protect the lying, ungrateful prick from this mess? Oh, great. Now Chloe and Pete have noticed him. They stare at him. Pete's skin goes sick and ashy while Chloe's eyes get kewpie doll big. Lex glares at both of them, and strides toward Perry's office, ignoring the way that Pete and Chloe hurry after him and his guard.

Fuckfuckfuck. It's possible that rest of the people in the room don't know Clark that well, but Perry does. Perry knows where Clark lives. Knows the Kent Farm. His hands flex. Perry has plain glass windows. Windows that can be opened from the inside. Windows that are low enough that a tall man could have an accident. Lex lengthens his stride and flings open the editor's office door. "Perry - oh, fuck."

Perry turns away from the opened window, a beatific smile on his face. Clark is hovering in front of the window like newborn butterfly, dipping awkwardly with every push of wind. His anguished eyes meet Lex's. Lex is only vaguely aware of Chloe and Pete jamming into the doorway beside him. Too many people. Too fucking many people. There's nothing he can do that won't draw even more attention. FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! He hasn't felt this helpless, powerless since being strapped down in Belle Reve.

Perry grins. "Guess who wants the Daily Planet to have his story?"

Chloe pushes past Lex, her eyes on Clark. "Are you sure about this?"

"What else can I do?" Clark whispers hopelessly.

Perry glares at Chloe. "Are you insane, Sullivan? Where else would any sensible, right-minded alien visitor go for an interview? Next thing I know you'll be giving him directions to the Inquisitor. Of course, he wants to talk to a Daily Planet reporter." Perry turns back to Clark and smiles so warmly that Clark blinks and trembles uncertainly in the air. "Welcome to Earth, and the Daily Planet, sir! How long have you been here?"

"How - how long?" Clark stares wildly at the editor.

"Having some trouble with the language, are you? Quite understandable and nothing to worry about." Perry nods. "The Daily Planet has the most patient reporters in the world. Don't even think of going somewhere else, sir. They'll work with you for days if that's what it takes. What's your name, son? You got brothers and sisters? A mothership?"

Lex breathes. Perry doesn't recognize Clark. Really doesn't recognize Clark. Perhaps Mercy and Hope truly hadn't recognized the idiot either, and perhaps there's a chance that he can still protect Clark. He glances over his shoulder as Hope moves closer. "Hope?"

"Sir?"

"Do you recognize that alien? Remember seeing him anywhere before?" Lex asks. He moves aside to give her a good view and himself room for any necessary actions. Chloe is staring from Perry to him to Hope with sudden comprehension. Pete is glowering at him, clearly planning to shove him through Perry's window at the first opportunity, and Clark's face is flushed with a disbelieving joy as understanding hits.

"No, Mr. Luthor," Hope responds. "I've never seen him before in my life."


	8. Tuesday Tribulations (8/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Clark paces over the Daily Planet's rooftop. He hadn't known where else to go or who else to go to. The Daily Planet meant Chloe and Lex and the promise of safety and help. He shoves the red cape over his shoulder. What the hell had the cape been part of - an XXXL Little Red Ridinghood outfit? And isn't that a scary thought. He glances over at Chloe as she types rapidly away on her laptop.

Chloe snorts. "Superguy? Really."

"Hey, you try thinking of a whole new name when a bunch of people are staring at you and taking photos." Clark taps the giant S patch on his blue spandex top. "Something that had to start with an S."

"Good thing it wasn't a T or we'd be calling you the Turduckenator."

Clark stares at her, appalled at the idea. "I could have said, 'Super Turduckenator'. Oh, god. I was so scared. I couldn't think at all. I could barely speak."

"Superman sounds better than Superguy. We can get away with that much of a change, but you're stuck with the name and the costume."

"Oh, god." Clark looks down at his red galoshes, thin blue tights, and the red swimsuit briefs. He tugs down the top, wondering if anyone had noticed that it's a slightly different shade of blue than the spandex bottoms. Or that his tummy is muffin-topping over the too snug tights. Is this better or worse than TogaMan?

Chloe looks at him and grins. "Maybe you can get away with a few upgrades and modifications, but the basic look is all yours. Forever and ever and ever."

"Wonderful. Any other cheery observations? I didn't exactly have time to inspect costumes. I just grabbed whatever was in my path and hoped it would disguise me."

"Most heroes wear a mask."

"They were on the other side of the store! I didn't have time."

"The good news is that all the shots and footage that I've seen aren't very good quality. Your face is pretty blurred in all of them and the descriptions are fairly generic. Everyone agreed that you had black hair, but your eyes are either blue or green or hazel. A few folks even insisted that they were gray."

"Oh. That doesn't sound so bad. There are a lot of brunettes out there." Clark frowns as he thinks of how many brunettes there are out there, in the same city with Lex on any given day. That's not so good.

"I'm going to go with blue eyes. Get yourself some cosmetic contacts for your next appearance, okay?"

"Great. I'll add that to my upgrades."

"Relax, Clark. By the time I get through slanting this story, even your parents and Shelby won't recognize you. At least not in print."

"Oh, god. My parents. What am I gonna tell them?" Clark pivots and paces. "My phone and my clothes are still at the Flower Expo. What if someone finds them? What if they figure it out?"

"I sent Pete to nab your clothes and any other clues. If I were you, I'd be a lot more worried about that the fact that Lex recognized you."

"I know. 'Cause if you, Pete, and Lex know me then who else does? Gosh. Chloe," Clark tugs fretfully at his cape. "Lois will kill me if she finds out that I'm responsible for the barn door that almost squashed her."

"Never mind Lois. Worry about the psycho living in the castle next door."

Clark sighs. Why do some people - like his dad, and Chloe, and Pete - act like Lex is rampaging across the cornfields like a T. Rex in search of a nice crunchy snack? It's not Lex's fault that he's meteor mutant and has the issues that go with that package. "I don't think that there's anything to worry about there."

"Are you crazy?" Chloe hisses as she looks up from her computer. "Did you even seen the look on his face? Clark, that sociopath was eyeballing a room full of people and pondering murder. What do you think he had in mind for Perry when he rolled into my editor's office?"

Clark shakes his head. There she goes, letting her imagination run away with her again. "Chloe. I know that Lex has some anger management issues, but he's been working really hard on them. Do you have any idea how much group therapy he's done?"

Chloe glances at him and then goes back to typing. "Did you at least notice the look on his face?"

"Yeah," Clark mutters glumly. Oh, yeah. Lex had been scared and pissed. Way beyond pissed actually. Now that he really thinks about it, he's never seen Lex that pale or that furious. Not even when he 'borrowed' one of Lex's cars.

"I can write faster without you pacing around the roof. Go to Met U. Pete's supposed to hide your clothes in his dorm room. For now, use those," Chloe nods toward the stack of fabric at her feet.

Clark picks up and shakes out the soft blackness. "Sweats? Where did these come from?"

"Lex's gym bag." Chloe grimaces. "Apparently he intended to workout after he finished pestering Planet staff."

"Oh." Clark yanks off his cape and top. He pulls on the sweatshirt. The shirt is slightly too snug across his chest and shoulders, but not enough to be too uncomfortable. He kicks off the red galoshes.

"He said to tell you, 'Sweet'. That mean anything to you?"

"Yeah." Clark grins. That's how he'd described his friend's new penthouse on top of LexCorp. "Where Lex is going to be waiting with a fast Porsche outta town."

"More like a fast trip to the nearest secret LexCorp lab. Don't go to him, Clark." Chloe frowns at her friend. "Go eat pizza with Pete. Take in a movie with Whitney. Drink coffee with Lana. Try to act normal. You can read all about the mysterious Superman in the evening edition like everyone else if Perry doesn't put a special out."

Clark turns his back to Chloe and speeds out of his red swimsuit and blue tights. He hauls the black sweats up. "Do you really think he might do a special edition?"

"With your grainy photos on the cover, and every quote that can be wrung out of the witnesses. If you hadn't tapped on his window when you did, I'd be part of the traffic jam of reporters heading for the Expo parking lot."

Clark sways and drops to his knees at the thought of all those hungry reporters after him. He presses his head against his knees. "Oh, god."

"That's good, Clark." Chloe spares a typing hand to pat his head for a second. "It means what we will know what all the witness saw, thought or said. We'll know what we have to work with and what sort of damage control needs to be done. Now go. I have the article of a lifetime to write. Oh, you do know that Lois is all kinds of miffed that Superman asked for me and not her."

"Why?" Clark asks, warily lifting his head to look at his friend.

"I think she's got a crush on him. She said he was hot."

"Noooooo." Clark knots his fingers in his hair. "Nononono."


	9. Tuesday Tribulations (9/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Lex closes his cell phone and leans back against the bar counter blocking off one corner of his penthouse. He rubs his ear; he's beginning to feel like that damned phone had been grafted onto his face. Perhaps he should follow his dad's example and purchase a headset despite how ridiculous they looked. He's never been fond of them, but after listening to Clark jerk off, he's willing to admit that they possess a few advantages.

He shifts his weight on the barstool and leans forward to check out view from the balcony doors. He can see the corner of the Daily Planet's roof with Chloe and Clark in a huddle beneath the sheltering gold orb of the newspaper's symbol. Chloe looks cold, bent over her laptop. Lex looks down at his own laptop. He's done everything that he can do to protect Clark for now. Lex shuts down his laptop and glances again at the Planet. Had Chloe decided to not give Clark his message? Is she trying to talk Clark out of coming to him? Clark is still pacing around her.

Perhaps there's one more thing he can do while he waits. He's entitled to a little fun. Lex unfolds his phone and dials a familiar number. "Lana! How's my favorite ex?"

He grins. "Hmmm, you are my only living ex-wife. I had almost forgotten. Is that any way to talk to a man who is trying to do you a favor? If you don't want to know about a threat to your little coffee empire, I can go back to admiring my spreadsheets."

Lex stands up and stretches, only half-listening to the soft suspicious voice on his phone. "Because you're my favorite ex, Lana, that's why. Besides the Talon has the only decent coffee in Smallville. You think I want the place to close when it holds such a sentimental place in my heart?"

He walks over to the glass doors and watches Clark talk and Chloe type. "Sentimental as a snake? Nicely alliterative if a little harsh. Don't believe me when I tell you that Oliver Queen is after your franchise; I'm no longer your silent partner, and it's not my problem if he takes it away from you."

Lex retreats back to the bar and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Lana, Lana, Lana. Do get your facts straight. My parents were married. I thought you might want to know that Oliver Queen has plans to enter the coffee business - I heard that there will be a test market of a new shop - The Green Queen. Little green cups. Logos of crossed arrows spearing coffee beans beneath a tiara. Of course, it's stupid; this is Oliver that we're talking about. I told you that the only way he graduated Excelsior by was stealing tests."

"Lana, I can prove it to you." Lex smirks over his cup. "I know that you have an invitation to tonight's auction. Use it. Oliver is going to participate again this year. Because I beat his bids by five grand in last year's auction. Do you want to hear this or not? Go. Bid on Oliver - I'll even cover your bids. Because I care about you! When did you get so suspicious? Never mind. I said 'never mind'!"

"Once you get Oliver in your clutches, work the words 'green' and 'arrow' into your conversation as often as possible and see if you don't get a reaction. Look, worse case scenario - you get to spend the evening with a wealthy, attractive man. Where's the bad in that?" Lex turns at the sound of his balcony doors opening and sees Clark standing there, frowning darkly at him. He grins. "I have to go now."


	10. Tuesday Tribulations (10/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

"See who where?" Clark demands. He stares at the folded phone in his lover's hand. Is Victoria Hardwick still lurking around Metropolis?

"An acquaintance."

"Which one?" Clark steps into the room, closing the glass door behind him. He strolls over to Lex, takes his lover's half-full coffee cup, and drinks.

"Would you like something to drink, Clark? Coffee, perhaps?"

Clark forces himself to swallow. Shit. He'd forgotten that Lex took coffee extra strong and unsweetened. Personally he preferred sugar and steamed milk in it. Occasionally a dash of vanilla for that extra burst of sweetness on particularly trying days. Like today. "This is fine."

"In that case, you won't be needing this." Lex pushes the coffee service tray aside.

Clark looking longingly at the small containers filled with sugar and vanilla. He smell the rich sweetness of the vanilla. The sugar gleams whitely behind it's crystal. A few dozen spoonfuls of that and this coffee might be almost tolerable. He chokes down another sip. God, how does Lex drink coffee like this? How? "No. I'm good."

Lex smiles, slow and evil, as he reaches for the coffee pot. "Great. Have some more."

"I don't really - " Clark watches in dismay as his cup is filled almost to the brim with hot black coffee. "Thanks."

"Anything for a friend."

Clark sighs longingly as Lex leisurely fixes a second cup, adding the perfect amounts of sugar, vanilla and steamed milk. God, that smells good. Looks good too. All pale beige brown instead of the relentless solid black lake lurking in his own cup.

"Ummm." Lex drinks. His eyes half close in apparent bliss.

Clark forces down another gulp of his plain coffee. God, that's awful. He sets his cup down and smiles determinedly. "That really hit the spot."

"I can see that it did." Lex glances at the barely touched cup and smirks. He takes another swallow of the sweet liquid filling his own cup. "Ummm, better than the Talon's."

"So who was that on the phone? The acquaintance who gets to spend an evening with a hot rich guy. Was it Victoria?"

"Victoria is in New York. I wouldn't be surprised if her plans involved a hot rich guy, but as long as she returns my pilot and jet unharmed, there will be no need for me to make inquires."

"You let her take your jet?"

"Borrow."

"Oh. New York, huh?" Clark brightens. "Is she going to stay there long?"

"That depends on your definition of 'long'." Lex sets his coffee cup beside his laptop.

Forever and a day would be good. Clark casually picks up the abandoned cup and drinks. Ummm. Vanilla. Sugar. Lex. "So if it wasn't Victoria, who was it? And what hot rich guy are we talking about?"

"Don't be greedy, Clark. There's a one per customer limit."

"There's only one hot guy that I want." Clark kisses the older man lightly and then deeper, slicking his tongue over the scarred lip and then past. Vanilla flavored Lex is even better than coffee.

"Good."

Clark stares over his lover's shoulder. "Lex? Why is there a hole in your floor?"

"Hole?" Lex turns around and looks at blocked off, tarp-covered rectangle. "That's for my goldfish. I've only named three so far - Sid, Sara, and Sam. You can help me name the rest when their pond is finished."

That deserves another kiss. He's so proud of the way that Lex is learning to manage and control the lurking anger. Clark blindly sets his cup on the counter and slides his arms around his lover and he tugs Lex close for another lingering kiss.

"Time to move along," Lex announces regretfully as he pulls away. He glances at the clock over the bar. "We have an appointment."

"An appointment? Where?"

"Dinner at Pomona's."

Clark stares at his lover. "What?"

"It's a restaurant. I strongly recommend the - "

"I know it's a fucking restaurant!" Clark takes a deep breath as he remembers the photo of Victoria and Lex standing in front of the place. He rubs a hand over his neck. "Lex, why are we going to an Italian restaurant?"

"To eat dinner. You're really cute when you try to talk like a Luthor."

He would have to pick the most aggravating man in the world to fall in love with. Clark growls. "Lex, sweetie bear, suck it."

"Only if you behave very, very well, sugar stick."

"You are not taking me to the same place where you and Victoria - "

"The only thing that Victoria and I did there was consume their excellent pasta and talk. We're going to do more than talk and eat."

"We are?" Clark allows himself to be tugged out of the office and down the hall to the bedroom.

"Much more," Lex promises with a sensual look over his shoulder. "But not at Pomonas since I would like to be able to go back there."

Clark grins. "This from a guy who got banned from assorted clubs all over the globe?"

"I was younger and more flexible back then. Besides none of those clubs had Pomona's chef or alfredo sauce."

"Why don't we stay in instead?" Clark pulls his top over his head and drops it on the floor. "I'd rather have Lex alfredo than lobster alfredo. Nothing that chef makes could possibly taste as good as you do."

"That's a very compelling argument."

Clark shimmies out of his pants and spreads out on the soft gray blanket covering the big bed. He stretches slowly and smiles at the older man. "Come on. Let's stay in. We can play find the remote."

"I know where the remote is."

"Okay. Wanna play find the butt plug?"

Lex stares longingly at the man sprawled across his bed. "You don't make it easy, do you? Clark, listen to me. If Sheriff Adams or anyone else in Smallville has been wondering about you, today will be the day that they consider whether to make that call and which government agency to make it to."

"I'm careful, Lex. There's no reason for them to point at me more than anyone else in town." Clark narrows his eyes as the other man sniggers at that comment. "What's so funny about that?"

"You honestly think that you don't stand out among even among the Smallville populace like a single red Christmas light on a string of green ones? God, Clark. I knew that you were different the second I woke up on the river bank. Seeing the remains of my Porsche only confirmed it."

"I know that you thought that I was a mutant." Clark watches Lex from beneath his bangs. Had any of those cell phones caught him announcing that he's an alien? Have the words already been broadcast over the TV and radio? Or will the Daily Planet's special edition be the first announcement? "It's not like there's a shortage of them in Smallville."

Lex sits down on the bed, next to him. "I thought you might be. At first."

"At first?" At first? That implies that Lex changed his mind somewhere along the line. Clark looks up into his lover's eyes.


	11. Tuesday Tribulations (11/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

"It seemed like the most probable explanation and it's not like I was unaware of the mutant population since I am one. Why do you think that I shared my own encounter with the meteorite with you? I hoped that you would be willing to open up if I let you know that I understood what it was like to be different on a more than surface level."

"There were a hundred times that I almost told you."

"Why didn't you?" Lex asks.

"Not because I didn't think that you wouldn't understand."

"You didn't trust me." Lex looks away, his mouth flattening into a tight line.

"No." Clark sits up and grabs his lover's shoulders. "I promised my father that I would never tell you. Never talk to you about it unless you found out on your own."

"My god. You mean that if I had flat out told you that I knew instead of feinting about, trying to draw you out - fucking damn it to hell and back." Lex shakes his head. "Foiled by my own instincts."

"There was one more reason. I could see that you were carrying a heavy load - all the stuff with your dad, trying to keep the fertilizer plant solvent, your past - I could see how it weighted you down. I didn't want to add my secrets to that burden."

"Knowing that you trust me isn't a burden. It's a prize." Lex narrows his eyes. "Don't even think of pulling a 'You can't handle the truth' speech on me. I'm a Luthor. I can handle anything."

"Even so. I have something to tell you. Something that is going to be hard to believe." Clark watches with interest as his lover straddles his thighs.

"Harder than a boy who can deep freeze people with a touch? Harder than a shapeshifting girl who impersonates me? Harder than a invisible boy? A girl who turns into a wolf? Alien parasites infesting the Kawatchee Caves? Black UFOs? A superstrong, superfast, flying farmer?"

Clark sighs. "Well, when you put it like that. Maybe not so much."

"I have the Smallville advantage, the mutant freak advantage." Lex loosens his tie and pulls the length of dark plum silk free from his collar. He tosses the silk onto the bedside table. "I won't have a problem believing anything you tell me. But the average Metropolis citizen, they won't believe you. Not at first."

"So no one's hunting for me?" Clark asks, wondering if he's more offended or relieved. All those years of hiding and when he finally steps out, nobody is running around screaming and freaking about aliens; it's kinda a let down. "They aren't scared?"

"Let me paint a picture for you, Clark; a man, wearing spandex and a cape, walks into a bar."

"Lex."

"Okay. He walks down the street, telling everyone that he's an alien. Do they: A. Believe him or B. Call the police to report an escaped mental patient?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "I did more than stroll down the street, Lex."

Lex leans down and kisses the brunette's forehead. "I know. But the principle is the same. Most people are going to believe the most likely explanation before the most exotic one. If you stand outside your barn and hear the sound of hooves, are you going to think cattle or wildebeests? If you hear scratching near the chicken coop, are you going think chickens or emus?"

"So they don't think that I'm a, ummm, emu?"

"The authorities think that you are one of those pesky metahumans. One who is either delusional or lying."

"Lying?! Why would anyone lie about," Clark stares at his lover with big worried eyes, "about being an emu?"

"Any number of reasons." Lex strokes soothing fingers through the other man's dark hair. "To further protect his real identity. To make himself sound more exotic and stand out from the other metas. To establish a persona. To attract media attention. To distract attention from something else."

"Oh." Clark relaxes for a second and then tenses. "But, Lex, in the story that Chloe wrote, we said that I was an alien. That I came to earth because my own planet experienced a geological catastrophe that destroyed it."

"Some readers will believe that. Others will think that it's more probable that you are a delusional or lying or role-playing metahuman. If this Superguy --"

"Chloe went with Superman."

Lex nods. "Superman is better. If he doesn't reappear, people will eventually write him off and forget."

"I can't, Lex." Clark stares up at his lover. "I can't not help people. Chloe's been after me for years to get a costume. Now I have a costume and name. I have to help. I have to."

"Sshhh. Okay, then. We'll work on it. Get Superman ready and prepped for his next public appearance. But for now, Superman needs to take a short vacation."

Clark nods. "Okay."

Lex unbuttons his collar and then the next button. "So, you're an -- emu? Interesting."

"You knew? You knew!" Clark stares at the other man. His lover seem singularly unconcerned for a guy with a super-powered alien stretched out on his bed. He leans up on his elbows. How long had that smirking tease known? "When?"

"I've been watching you closely for years. I'm a mutant myself, Clark. It wasn't long before I realized that you were - something else entirely. I know it all."

"Oh, do you?" Clark adopts a grave expression. "Did you know that I'm pregnant?"

"You - you're -" Lex goes completely still and stares at him "What!"

The stunned horror on his lover's face is immensely gratifying. Clark waits a few seconds to let it sink in and then grins. "Joke, Lex. Joke." Uh-oh. Lex is looking at him with that unnerving mad scientist stare. "What? Umm, Lex? Lex?"

"In some species - "

Clark shakes his head firmly. "No."

"And certain amphibians under extreme circumstances have been known to develop fully functional organs of the - "

"I am not a frog. I am not changing sex. I have a cock. Learn to love it as I do."

"And certain reptiles have been observed to reproduce in isolation for their own kind."

"Those were female lizards!"

Lex ignores him and continues brainstorming, "The male seahorse for example - "

"And that might really worry me, except - helllloo Team Mammal."

"There are certain ramifications that could theoretically - "

"Lex!" Clark stares uneasily at the dreamy look on his lover's face. Okay, so maybe his lover is a mad scientist masquerading as a sober businessman, but still - no way. None. He's a guy for crying out loud. Okay, an alien guy, but - hell, no. No way. Not happening. "Lex? You are joking, aren't you?"

Lex blinks and the mad scientist look evaporates. "Of course. Joke. Absolutely."

Clark eyes his lover's sly smile with misgiving. "Lex."

"What was it that you said to me a long time ago when I asked if you believed a man could fly? Oh, yes, 'That's crazy, Lex'."

"Read my lips, Lex. No. Way. None. Nada."

"Very well."

"I mean it."

"Do you hear me arguing?" Lex grins. "Still want to play find the remote?"

Clark gives him a dark look. "You aren't half as funny as you think you are."

"I'm twice as funny as I think I am. Ask anyone." Lex slides a hand into the pocket of his black jacket.

"Anyone on your payroll?" Clark eyes the sleek length of his lover; the way the soft silk shirt fit so perfectly over Lex's lean muscled torso, and the fascinating drape of wool over the other man's hips. "You look a little over dressed to play find the remote?"

"Perhaps we should give you a bit of incentive to be more enterprising in searching for it."

"God!" Clark jerks on the bed as the MaxiumXcite begins simultaneously buzzing, quivering, trembling, and throbbing in his ass. He writhes frantically on the bed. "Godgodgodgod."

Lex smirks. "And I thought that my Porsche went from zero to one hundred fast."

  
  


	12. Tuesday Tribulations (12/12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monday After Blues. Clark makes his first appearance as Superman.

Lex flexes his hips, pushing deep into the tightness gripping his cock. He looks down at the flushed, panting man spread beneath him. He's lost count of how many times Clark has cum, jerking and clenching around him, as he continues with his slow, steady fucking. Judging from the way the golden thighs are tightening around his shoulders, the spurting jerk of big cock, and the pink flush spreading over Clark's stomach and chest, it won't be long before his lover cums again.

They should have left hours ago. His reservations at Pomona's had been forfeited long ago, but that's more than okay. Nothing on that menu could possibly taste as good as what's on offer here. They should go out and be seen, but it's difficult to care about that when Clark is watching him with dazed jade eyes. Nice to know that Clark is finally fully appreciating what serious fencing practice does for the thighs and stamina. All the same, he's not going to be able to hold out much longer. His balls are drawing tight against him and - Lex thrusts hard as Clark goes clenches around him and the beautiful rosy cock sputters, splattering them both with warmth. He shudders, shooting his own cum into that gloriously tight ass and collapses on his lover's damp body.

Lex kisses a beaded pink nipple and then nuzzles his way up the corded throat to his lover's wide mouth. He nips the full lower lip. "We should take a shower."

Clark wraps his arms around the older man. "Ummm."

"We really do need to put in an appearance at the LuthorCorp party at the very least. Make sure you get seen."

Clark groans. "Can't I be seen tomorrow? I'm sleepy. You wore me out."

"A nice cold shower should take care of that."

"Lois was right. You are evil."

"Even ex-muffin peddlers are correct some of the time." Lex steals another kiss. "Come on. I'll even offer you an incentive."

"Oh?"

"I'll let you have your way with the hedges that you are always complaining about at Luthor Manor."

"All those hedge horses? A hedge should look like a hedge, Lex, not a herd of horses. You had that done solely to annoy me, didn't you?"

"No. I let Lana order the hedge horses because she was my wife and I was trying to pacify her at the time."

"Like I'm gonna touch her horses." Clark yawns. "Not that they looked much like horses the last time I looked at them. More like some weird mutant cattle."

"My gardener will be heartbroken to hear you say so. They're supposed to be reindeer."

"Reindeer? Are you crazy?"

"According to my dad and the staff of Belle Reve, absolutely." Lex leans down kisses away the scowl forming on his lover's face. "There go my decoration plans for Christmas."

"You're planning an outdoor Christmas party?" Clark asks in bemusement as he tries to imagine explaining that one to his friends. "I don't think you'll get many RSVPs for that."

"No? You underestimate the power of the Luthor name. There was a time when people might have ignored my party invitations, but these days," Lex smiles hard and sharp, "I could host a nude dinner party on top of a frozen Crater Lake, and people would fight for invitations."

Clark slides his legs off his lover's wide shoulders and stretches out on the big bed, easing his muscles. "Someone ignored one of your parties? I would think that your parties would be kinda hard to ignore."

"It was a long time ago, when I was much younger." Lex shrugs.

Clark grins. "You know, I had a party problem once."

"You, Clark?" Lex widens his eyes. "I'm shocked."

"I threw a party, and way too many people came. Not to mention all the wrong people."

"All the wrong people? Is that a reference to me?" Lex looks arrogantly down at the brunette. "I'll have you know that there are hosts in Metropolis who pray every night that a Luthor, any Luthor, will deign to attend one of their events. And you didn't even have to ask."

"I've got an idea." Clark smiles hopefully. He leans upwards and kisses the smooth skin of his lover's chest. He sucks a sweet peach nipple into his mouth as he wraps his hands around the muscular arcs of the older man's ass. "Let's stay in tonight. I have plans."

"Indeed? What sort of plans?"

Clark purrs. "Plans in which your sexy ass plays a major role."

Lex looks from the smoky jade gaze to the parted pink lips and the rosy cock stirring between the brunette's thighs. He can feel his stomach tightening, his own cock lifting at the thought of Clark fucking his ass. "Tomorrow then."

Clark grins bright as the sun.

"Tomorrow, we're going to walk to the MetroTalon and have coffee."

"Okay."

"And then you're going to walk to LexCorp with me, holding my hand and pretending to be oblivious to the growing parade of amateur photographers, and once we get to LexCorp, I'm going to back you up against the wall and give you the most through tonsil exam you've ever had."

Clark collapses back down on the pillows. He rolls his eyes. "I can hardly wait. It sounds so romantic when you describe it that way."

"Tomorrow isn't about romance. It's about making certain that people know that you're mine." Lex glances over at his phone as it rattles with outrage against the bedside table. He picks it up and looks down at the number. Jonathan Kent, again. He should have picked up the first time, but how many times had Mr. Kent left him standing on the outside, worrying and wondering what the hell was going on?

If Jonathan Kent wants on his very, very, very short will-answer-immediately-under-any-circumstances list, the farmer is going to have to earn it. Lex waits for the fifth ring before it flips his phone open. "Yes?"

Lex leans over his lover and opens the bedside table's drawer. He sets a large bottle of lube on the table next to Clark's recharging big purple Xcite. He smirks as he sees that he has Clark's full and complete attention. "You have a very interesting way of asking for favors - most people usually say 'please, Mr. Luthor' at some point."

Lex fishes in the drawer and releases his own red Xcite from its charger. He sets it on the table and picks up the accompanying remote and waves the tiny device in front of Clark's big eyes. "You had me at 'pitchfork' no need to throw in the optional 'wood chipper', Mr. Kent. It's for you, Clark." He grins and tosses both the remote and the phone at the brunette.

Clark glares at him. "Hi, dad. Yes, I'm with Lex. Of course, I'm okay."

Lex gets out of bed. He stretches toward the ceiling, pretending to be unaware of the dark jade stare trained on his every move. He picks up the red Xcite and snaps a condom over the toy. Lex opens the lube and slowly strokes it over the length of plug.

"Huh?" Clark mumbles into the phoneas if he's already half-forgotten that he was on it. His thumb rubs over the power button and the Xcite quivers in Lex's hand. Clark swallows hard. "What? Oh. Well, Pete has my phone. That's why I didn't answer it. Didn't Pete tell you that there's nothing to worry about?"

Lex lightly touches the trembling Xcite to his cock and then teases his balls, dipping briefly behind them. He smirks at the desperate look on his lover's face. Lex pitches his voice just loud enough to be overheard. "I'm going to take a shower."

"What? Because he needs to. Because, uhm, because we were working out when you called," Clarks voice disappears as the bathroom's heavy door closes.

Lex pulls a bottle of scotch from the small fridge and opens it. He pours some into the two tumblers sitting on the marble counter. He takes a drink from his glass and turns on the sound system. The sensual sultry notes of jazz fill the room as he steps inside the shower, carefully placing his toy on a carved niche next to the soap bottle and folded wash clothes. He hums happily under his breath. Tonight, he's going to get very fucked in the possible best way and tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day. He's going to make it exceedingly clear that Clark is his fucking personal alien.

He smirks. Clark's not the sort to fuck and run so he's certain to be invited to participate in the Kent family Christmas. Will he be asked to a Christmas Eve dinner? A tree-trimming party? The Christmas lunch feast? And that means that he will get to ruin Jonathan's Christmas by insisting that Kents celebrate by attending a Luthor Christmas party. Buying a gift for Martha won't be an problem. But finding exactly the right gift for Jonathan, that's going to take some thought.

****

THE END


End file.
